


Tired

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: Countdown to New Year's [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: toddler!hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: When Doyoung and Yuta get sent on a business trip a few weeks before Christmas, they call in their closest friend.Ten happily agrees to watch over the little sun, knowing that it would take his mind of the fact his two loves' family could stand the sight of the young businessman.





	Tired

Donghyuck pouted on the floor, his fathers had to leave and they weren't taking their Sunshine with them. Grumbling as the two adults finished their packing and set the bags by the door for their early morning departure. The two adults were worried, they had never had to leave their child alone for so long. At most it was a few hours so they could go have a nice meal, or catch a movie before they returned to their precious son. 

Yuta started as the doorbell rang, tripping over his feet as Doyoung held Hyuck close. A soft conversation, a quick hug, and meaningless small talk as Yuta led Ten into the main room. The couple both loved and hated that their friend was available to watch Donghyuck when his family went to visit their families with the kids. Ten would be with his family, all of it, for Christmas. 

Hyuck instantly brightened when he saw Ten, scrambling out of his father's lap to run over. “Ten!!!” the toddler screamed. 

Doyoung and Yuta grinned as Ten scooped the toddler up in his arms and listened intently as Donghyuck complained about how “Dad and papa are leaving me for a week! A week!” It was a source of pride for the couple that their 5 year old could speak so clearly. 

Ten kept Hyuck entertained, after moving the coffee table aside, by dancing ridiculous dances. Doyoung watched briefly, wondering why Ten hadn't pursued a professional career with his years of training and degree, before returning to his husband and helping with dinner. It didn't take long for the couple to set the timer, exactly 40 minutes from when they put the pan in the oven, and return to the living room. 

Dinner was loud, with Hyuck telling his favorite uncle everything that had happened during the day. Ten nodded, paying close attention to the child, Hyuck often gave him brilliant ideas for products his company could produce. Doyoung shooed Ten out of the kitchen after dinner, proclaiming he and Yuta could handle the loading of the dishwasher. 

•~•

Ten hummed softly as he wandered around the small house two of his closest friends and their son lived in. He had been ordered away from the company office, as he was every year when his two loves and their children were off visiting Kun's and then Taeil's family. It was almost time to pick Hyuck up from his daycare, and Ten only had 2 more days of spoiling Hyuck before his parents returned. 

Luckily Ten had already gotten permission to sweep the toddler off on an adventure. They would spend the last two full days at a small resort Ten's company had invested in a few years before. It had a small heated indoor pool, a water park (also indoors), and plenty of open land for playing on. 

Giggling brightly as he finished packing Hyuck's clothes, and favorite plushie, Ten took the bag out to the small brightly colored sedan he had driven and placed it in the trunk next to his own bag. The CEO of one of the most successful electronics companies in the country quickly drove to the small daycare to pick up the child he was watching. After completing that, Ten started driving to the resort. 

Hyuck babbled happily the entire way, excited for the two day trip. The two belted along to songs on the radio whenever Hyuck began to quiet down, sleep beginning to creep on the toddler. The road trip didn't take too long, about 3 hours, and Ten was pulling into valet parking, grinning widely as Hyuck clambered out of the car and grabbed his hand. Their bags were taken to their room as Ten checked in with little fuss. 

Hyuck screeched happily once they were in the room, taking off his shoes to jump on the king size bed in the center of the second room. Ten hummed softly as he pulled his computer out of the bag, quickly checking the time while it booted up. 

“Hyuckie,” Ten sang as he tapped a few buttons. “It's time for the call to your dads!”

Hyuck cheered as he continued to bounce on the bed, listening to the soft chuckles of his caretaker. A few moments later the child was running for the computer on the table as his father's voice filtered through the speakers. 

“Daddy!” Hyuck squealed, smiling brightly at Yuta. “Uncle Ten got us a cool room!”

The conversation continued for an hour before Doyoung appeared, smiling tiredly. Less than thirty minutes later the couple was bidding their son and friend goodbye, claiming the day had drained them. Ten prepared the bath for Hyuck, claiming that it was the perfect thing before they settled down to watch a movie and go to sleep. 

Ten watched Hyuck sleep for a few minutes before letting sleep claim him. 

•~•

Ten yawned as he drove back to the small house on the edge of the city, Hyuck sleeping soundly in his seat. The last two days had worn both males out, Ten had scheduled near constant activities to keep them busy. 

The drive seemed slower, Ten having stopped for a sweet coffee drink part way home. But getting home an hour before Doyoung and Yuta was worth it, the laundry from the week was started and pizza ordered. 

When the couple arrived home, the sight that greeted them was Ten and Donghyuck cuddled on the couch fast asleep as a Christmas movie played lowly on the TV.


End file.
